Family Ties
by HAWTSAUCE
Summary: Troy and Gabriella plus six are back with all new twist, turns, and drama! Sequel to "If I Have My Way" AN: You must read "If I Have My Way" first before reading this. R&R! Chapter 1 is up!
1. 13 Years Later

Chapter 1: 13 Years Later

**AN: YOU MUST READ "IF I HAVE MY WAY" BEFORE READING THIS OR THIS STORY WILL MAKE NO SENSE TO YOU IF YOU DON'T.**

_**AN: Gabriella sometimes speaks Spanish to Ethan and Kadie since they are Hispanic**_

_**This is set 13 years after Gabriella and Troy have been married.**_

_**Families:**_

_**Bolton**_

_Troy Bolton Age 41 Gabriella Bolton Age 39 _

_**Children- **__Kadie Morgan __Santiago-Bolton(Adopted by Troy) 16, Ethan Tyler Bolton(Adopted by Troy) 13, Rose Emily Bolton 11, Sophie Isabella Bolton 9, Lindsay Rachel Bolton 7, Faith Olivia Bolton 5_

_**Danforth**_

_Chad Danforth Sr. Age 41 Taylor Danforth Age 41 _

_**Children-**__ Chad Michael Danforth Jr. "CJ" 16 turning seventeen, Corbin Marcus Danforth 14 turning fifteen, Corey Mason Danforth 13, Cameron Micah Danforth 13, Christian Malachi Danforth (Deceased) Tiffani Eliana Danforth 9_

* * *

Gabriella and Troy were sleeping peacefully in their bed and then their five year old daughter Faith entered the room, she then walked over to Troy's side of the bed. She gently shook Troy's arm.

"Daddy." Troy groaned

"Mhmm?"

"Daddy I'm ready for school." Faith said happily, Troy slowly opened his eyes to see his daughter wearing her Easter dress from last year with her pink UGG boots.

"Faith, you can't wear that to school." Then Gabriella stirred and slowly woke up she sat up and saw what Faith was wearing and slightly smiled.

"Faithie, did you get dressed all by yourself?"

"Yes Mommy, and Lindsay helped me too."

"Faith, go to your room and Mommy will help you and Linds get dressed." Faith then left the room.

"Gabs, you know what today is?"

"Monday August 26?"

"It's the first day of school." Gabriella then grinned.

"Oh my gosh you know how long I've been waiting for this day."

"Since summer started."

"Let's go wake up the rest of the crew." Gabriella said getting out of the bed

"Can't we stay in bed?"

"No, Troy Bolton by the time I come back you better not be in that bed." Gabriella then left the room. She first went into her daughter Sophie's room, she saw her daughter still sleep. Gabriella walked up to her daughter and sat on the bed.

"Soph, baby it's time to get up." Gabriella said stroking Sophie's hair.

"Mmm, ok." Gabriella then left the room, and she went into her daughter Rose's room and saw she was up.

"Good morning Mommy!"

"Good morning Rose." Gabriella then walked into her son Ethan's room and was not surprised to find him still sleeping.

"Ethan! Time to get up! Andale!"

"Mamá Ok."

"Ahora Ethan." Gabriella said as she playfully rolled her eyes. Gabriella then finally made her way to her oldest child room, Kadie.

"Kadie que estás haciendo?" Gabriella opened the door to see her daughter surprisingly already dressed.

"Bueno mamá mañana."

"I'm sorry good morning mi hija."

"You want me to start breakfast?"

"Um, sure I gotta help Faith get dressed." Gabriella then left the room, and went into Faith's room to help her get dressed. Troy and Gabriella had been married for thirteen years. Two years after they got married, Gabriella found out she was pregnant with Rose. Then two years later Gabriella got pregnant with Sophie, and then two years later Gabriella got pregnant with Lindsay. Troy and Gabriella weren't planning on having any more kids after Lindsay but Gabriella got pregnant again. Gabriella's last pregnancy was a very rough one, she was in and out of the hospital she was on bed rest at five months, she was very sick her whole pregnancy. She was admitted into the hospital when she was six months. When Gabriella was seven months pregnant the doctors said they had to induce labor or the baby would die. So Gabriella had the baby two months early. Gabriella and Troy were so worried about their new daughter, she was in the NICU for three months. During that time Troy and Gabriella agreed to name their daughter Faith.

Once Gabriella got her two youngest dressed they made their way downstairs and went into the kitchen.

When they entered the kitchen, Gabriella saw Kadie, Ethan, and Rose eating their breakfast and Troy making Lindsay's and Faith's lunches.

"Go on and eat by the time I'm dressed we'll be ready to go." Gabriella said to her children. Gabriella is still practicing as DA and Troy still works at the same hospital he replaced Ronnie after she "retired" to be with her husband and children. Gabriella was very happy with her life, but from time to time she thinks back to high school and wish that she never let her mother force to have that abortion. Gabriella shook that thought out of her head and continued to get dressed. Gabriella came back down stairs and frowned when she still saw her husband in his sweats and their children nowhere to be found.

"Where are the kids and aren't you on call today?" Troy handed Gabriella her briefcase.

"No, I'm off today and Kadie took them to car already."

"Oh ok."

"Wanna meet up for lunch?"

"Sure, see you later."

"Alright love you."

"Love you too." Gabriella and Troy shared a quick kiss before Gabriella left the house. Gabriella got into the car was surprised to see that they were quiet for once.

"Alright, you guys ready?"

"Yes!" Faith said excitedly. Gabriella then backed out of the driveway and was her way to drop the kids off at school. The first stop was East High School to drop off Kadie.

"Ok baby have a good day." Gabriella said to her oldest.

"Ok Adios Mami! Love you!" Kadie said Gabriella kissed Kadie cheek.

"Love you too mi hija." Kadie got out of the car and then ran up to her friends. Gabriella then drove off to her next stop East Middle School.

"Alright, Ethan this is your stop. Bye mi hjio I love you!"

"Bye Mami." Ethan said and quickly got out of the car and closed the door. Gabriella rolled down the window.

"Ethan you didn't say 'I love you' back."

"Mami." Ethan gritted through his teeth.

"I'm not leaving till you say it."

"Can we just say I did but I really didn't."

"Ethan, so help me I will get out of this car and give you big fat kiss on the cheek."

"Ok, ok, I love you too Mom."

"Alright, bye sweetie."

"Mom!"

"Ok I'm done bye." Gabriella laughed and then drove away. Gabriella then parked the car, her, Rose, Sophie, Lindsay and Faith all got out of the car and they made their way to East Elementary School Gabriella said quick goodbyes to Rose, Sophie, and Lindsay because she had to walk Faith to her class since it's her first day of Kindergarten. Gabriella made her way down the hallway until she finally made it to Faith's class. Gabriella met Faith's teacher, Mrs. Loving who was also Kadie's, Ethan's, Rose's, Sophie's, and Lindsay's Kindergarten teacher. Gabriella had to help Faith with her name tag, she helped Faith write her contact card, and find her desk. After that Gabriella gave Faith a kiss and left. Gabriella quickly peeked into Rose's, Sophie's, and Lindsay's classes before leaving and making her way to work.

* * *

Kadie was putting her books in her locker when she heard someone yell her name.

"KADIE!" Kadie looked up and smirked when she saw her best friend Raja running toward her. Raja ran into Kadie and hugged her which made Kadie stumble back.

"Kadie I missed you!"

"I just saw you yesterday."

"I know but when I got home my parents irritated me." Raja McCune has been Kadie's best friend since Elementary. Raja was Indian and Trinidadian, she was born in Japan because her father was in the Air Force, after her dad retired he became a Pastor. Raja is the total opposite of her parents. She's very loud, outgoing, charismatic, humorous, and sarcastic. Even though she may party, she makes sure is at the top of the class.

"Raja, you probably did something like I don't know sneak out."

"They do too much they act like I'm going to have sex and get pregnant, I'm like Mom cut the umbilical cord I'm 16." Kadie just laughed at her friend.

"Ok, oh Raja have you seen Chase?"

"Yeah, he's in homeroom with Darbus."

"Ugh you have her homeroom too?"

"Unfortunately."

"We've had her for the past two years."

"Raja, we have to face the fact that we're going to have Darbus until we graduate."

"Why?" Kadie laugh as they made their way to homeroom.

Kadie and Raja entered homeroom and started talking to their friends. Then Kadie felt someone wrap their arm around her waist.

"Hey beautiful." Kadie turned around and shared a kiss with her boyfriend of one year Chase.

"Hey baby."

"Ms. Bolton, Mr. Baker please refrain from PDA in my class. Just like your parents Ms. Bolton, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other." The bell rang and everyone took their seats.

"And now a word from our class president Ms. Raja McCune." Raja stood up and made her way to the front of the class.

"Good morning everyone as you all know we are Juniors which means it's our turn to host the Homecoming Dance. We will be having a meeting about that next week to find out who's helping with what. It's also important that everyone attends Principal Matsui says if the whole junior class does not participate then we won't have enough money for our Senior Year. The Junior Class SGA meets today during free period. The National Honor Society meets Mondays and Wednesday after school, and the Yearbook Committee meets alternating Fridays. Any questions?" Raja said quickly

"Yeah, do you know what's for lunch?" Jacob asked

"Chicken sandwich, anymore questions?"

"Alright, alright thank you Ms. McCune that's enough." Raja then took her seat, and the bell rang. Kadie grabbed her purse but dropped her books in the process. Before she could reach them CJ picked them up.

"Thanks CJ."

"You're welcome, Kadie." There was a brief awkward silence between the two

"Alright, so I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, bye CJ." Kadie smiled as she watched CJ walk away, then Kadie made her way to her first period class.

Before Kadie could walk into the room she felt someone grab her arm. She turned around and looked and sighed when she saw Chase.

"Oh, it's just you, you scared the hell out of me Chase."

"What the hell was that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Back in homeroom, you and CJ."

"My books fell and he picked them up."

"I saw the way you smiled at him."

"Chase, don't tell me you're jealous. CJ's like my brother."

"I don't like you talking to him." Chase's grip on Kadie's arm tightened.

"Chase, you hurting me." Chase roughly pulled Kadie closer to him.

"Like I said I don't want you talking to him, understood?" Kadie nodded her head.

"I didn't hear you."

"OK." Then the bell rang signaling the start of class.

"Good." Chase smirked as he kissed Kadie on her forehead.

"You know I love you."

"I love you too." Chase let go of Kadie's arm and walked away. Kadie wiped away a few stray tears and then walked into her first period class.

* * *

Gabriella was sitting in her office going over a few files when lo and behold Stan walked in.

"Mrs. Bolton?"

"Yes Stan what is it?" Gabriella sighed heavily this was the fifth time Stan has interrupted her. You'd think after working in the office for thirteen years he'd leave her alone.

"Um you're mother is here to see you?"

"My mother?"

"Yeah, she wants to talk to you."

"Send her in I guess." Stan then walked out of her office and then a few minutes later Maria walked in. Maria and Gabriella haven't spoken to each other since before Ethan was born which was thirteen years ago. After Greg divorced Maria, Maria married her boss and they've been together ever since.

"Hello Maria."

"Hello Gabriella."

"You can have a seat." Maria sits down in the chair in front of Gabriella's desk.

"Wow, you have some nerve."

"Gabriella…"

"No, I have a lot to say and you're going to listen to me. I've waited thirteen years to say this, you are a horrible, horrible person. I've sent you've letters about all of the kids, I told you when they were born, when they had special occasions at school and not once have your shown up or even call them on their birthday. When I married Troy you weren't even there. You don't know how much that hurt to know that not even my own mother was there to support me. Greg is more of a grandparent to the kids than you are, and he's not even related to them!"

"I know, Gabriella I have something to tell you."

"If it's an apology I don't wanna hear it."

"Gabriella, it's not an apology."

"What is it?" Maria sighed heavily.

"I don't know how to say this…I have cancer."


	2. The Secret Life of Kadie Bolton

Chapter 2: The Secret Life of Kadie Bolton

"What did you just say?" Gabriella was still in shock as to what her mother just said.

"I have breast cancer Gabriella." Maria sighed

"Get out, right now."

"Gabriella…"

"I said get out!" Maria stood up and briskly left the room. Gabriella sighed heavily on put her head in her hands. A few minutes later someone entered her room.

"Is this a bad time, we can have lunch on a different day." Gabriella looked up and smiled weakly at Troy.

"No, I'm fine come on let's go."

* * *

Kadie was walking down the hall to her next class, when she felt someone grab her, she jumped and sighed when she turned around and saw who it was.

"Oh Raja, you scared the hell out of me I thought you were someone else."

"Like who?"

"No one." Kadie and Raja started walking to the library. When they reached the library they found a table in the back and started doing their work.

"Kadie, I'm not stupid I know what's going on."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Cut the shit ok." A few people turned and looked at Raja, who frowned at them,

"What you lookin at?" The students quickly turned back around and continued their work.

"I saw you and Chase before class today."

"Oh you mean that? Girl don't worry, he was just messing around."

"Kadie…"

"Did you answer number 10?" Raja sighed heavily

"No I didn't." Then Kadie and Raja's other friends Jacob and Carson, and Raja's boyfriend Steve entered the library.

"Hey guys." Carson said as they all sat down at the table.

"Carson I don't see you at all. The only time I see you is in homeroom."

"I know Kadie."

"Kadie's where Chase?" Jacob asked

"Umm…I don't know I think he's in the weight room."

"Oh ok."

"Kadie, you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine Carson."

"You seem a little distant."

"I said I'm fine why is everyone down my throat today!" Kadie grabbed her books and stormed out of the library.

"What's up with her?" Steve asked Raja

"I don't know I'll ask her later." Raja lied

* * *

"Gabs? Gabriella!" Gabriella jumped slightly when Troy called her name.

"Yes."

"I asked you a question."

"Oh, I'm sorry my mind was somewhere else for a moment."

"Ever since I picked you up you've been zoning in and out are you sure you're ok? I saw you mom leaving when I came in, does it have anything to do with that?"

"Maria did come to talk to me today."

"What did she say?"

"She has breast cancer."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"When did she find out?"

"I never got to ask her because I told her to leave."

"Why did you do that baby?"

"I don't know Troy as much as I hate that woman, she's still my mother and I guess I didn't want to believe it."

"You think you'll be able to go back to work."

"Just because Maria told me she has cancer does not mean I have an excuse to not go to work."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure Troy."

"I just want…"

"I said I'm sure." Gabriella snapped

"Fine." Gabriella sighed heavily

"I didn't mean to snap at you. I just don't know how to process this situation."

"It's ok you're going through a tough time."

"What time is it?"

"It's almost 1." Gabriella smirked as a thought came to her mind

"How about we go home and…" Gabriella leaned over and whispered in Troy's ear.

"I think you're being very naughty Mrs. Bolton." Tory smirked

"Well then maybe I need to be punished. I'll meet you at the house I have to go pick up my car. Don't keep me waiting." Gabriella started walking back to her job since her building wasn't too far from where they ate lunch. Troy quickly paid the bill and he was on his way to meet Gabriella at the house.

* * *

"Kadie!" Kadie looked up from her locker and sighed heavily when she saw C.J. walking towards her.

"Hey C.J."

"Hey, I was wondering if we can study together later on today." Kadie looked up and saw Chase glaring at her.

"U-u-um today's not a good day."

"Ok, well how about tomorrow?"

"I'll see." Kadie closed her locker and quickly made her way to lunch.

Kadie sat down at her usual table with her boyfriend and friends. Kadie avoided eye contact with Chase, Raja noticed it and frowned.

"Chase is everything ok? You seem upset."

"Eh, my day hasn't been going as planned but everything's fine."

"Mhmm, just wonderin' cause I saw you and Kadie talking it looked pretty heated."

"Like I said everything's fine, why don't you mind your damn business."

"Excuse me for being a concerned friend Chase.

"Thanks for the concern Raja."

"Kadie, are you ok you haven't spoken to anyone since lunch started."

"Shut up Raja."

"I just want to make sure everything's ok."

"Raja I said shut up!" Kadie yelled gaining the attention of some students.

"I'm sorry I just lost my appetite." Kadie then stormed out of the lunchroom.

"Thanks a lot Raja." Chase then followed after Kadie.

"What the hell was that?" Steve asked

"You guys didn't see that?"

"What?"

"Kadie didn't look at Chase not one time since we sat down, it was almost like she was ashamed or scared to look at him."

"Raja, but you made her upset." Carson said

"Excuse me Carson but I care about my best friend."

"If you cared about her like you say you do you wouldn't have embarrassed her in front of Chase like that. If you thought something was wrong then you should've done that in private." C.J. said which stunned Raja.

"Shut the hell up C.J. nobody asked you."

"KADIE!" Kadie turned around and saw Chase quickly walking up the steps.

"Chase, I swear I didn't say anything to Raja."

"Oh really? Cause it sounds like you told her everything."

"Chase I didn't say anything." Chase slapped Kadie in the face.

"Shut up!" Kadie looked at Chase in disbelief.

"You just hit me?" Kadie raised her hand to slap Chase back but he grabbed her wrist and twisted it slightly.

"Ah!" Kadie fell down to her knees.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Chase roughly let go of Kadie's wrist and turned to walk off of the rooftop garden.

"Keep your damn mouth shut or this won't be the last time we have this discussion." Chase then walked away.

* * *

"Troy, we have to get dressed."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, Rose, Spoh, Linds, and Faith bus is going to be here in ten minutes. Do you really want our children to see us?"

"They're not gonna come up to our room, and plus it would make a great story to tell the grandkids." Gabriella giggled

"You're a loser, now get dressed."

"Giving orders now?"

"If you like it so much maybe we can continue this tonight." Gabriella winked

"You're so naughty nowadays Mrs. Bolton. I think I like it."

The two shared a kiss, then the phone started to ring.

"I'll get it." Troy reached over and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Bolton? This is Nurse Malone from East High, your daughter Kadie Bolton is in my office right now."

"Is she ok?"

"She was complaining of wrist pains, and I think you should take her to the emergency room. Her wrist looks pretty swollen and there's only so much I can do."

"Ok, we'll be down as soon as possible, thank you." Troy hanged up the phone.

"What's wrong?"

"Kadie's in the nurse's office, she said her wrist is hurting and the nurse said her wrist looks swollen."

"I'll take her to the hospital." Gabriella started gathering her clothes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't forget we need to go to the store on Friday for the cookout Sunday."

"Yeah, remind me to call Nat and Drew and see if they're coming."

"How are they anyway?"

"They're the same, Nori just started middle school."

"Oh yeah she's in the seventh grade right?"

"Yeah, she probably saw Ethan today."

"Probably, ok baby I'll be back soon. Get dinner started for me?" Gabriella quickly kissed Troy.

"Sure. Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

"So, her wrist is not broken but there is a little sprain. Kadie would like to tell me what happened?" Natalie asked

"Um… I was practicing my back hand spring for my cheerleading competition I guess I put too much weight on my hand."

"Try to be more careful next time. Don't overdo it ok? If you feel any pain in your wrist I want you to stop and also I want you to keep that sling on for the next two weeks and then we'll see how that feels."

"Ok."

"Mrs. Bolton may I speak to you in private."

"Sure, go and wait outside Kadie."

"What's up Natalie."

"Gabriella, have you noticed bruises on Kadie?"

"What?"

"When I was examining her I noticed many bruises on her arms. Is everything ok at home?"

"Yes, everything's fine."

"Well, does she have a boyfriend?"

"Yes, but he wouldn't hit her. She's a competitive cheerleader she's always gonna have bruises."

"I was just asking it's my job."

"It's fine, so I'll see you Sunday?"

"Yeah, alright bye Gabi."

"Bye Nat." Gabriella then left the room.

The car ride back was quiet and Gabriella couldn't stop thinking about what Natalie said. She has noticed that Kadie has been a little distant and her boyfriend was started to get more and more possessive, was her daughter really in an abusive relationship.

* * *

**AN: I have some pictures in my profile of the characters in this story go check them out!**


End file.
